


Cast Offs

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Night Stands, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of Neal, Sara <em>needed</em> this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Offs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dangerous".

Sara bit her lower lip and dug her nails into Matthew's muscled arm. He growled in her ear and began thrusting harder. It hurt, but she liked it. His hand gripped around her bicep and sweat pooled between their skin. She kicked the heavy cotton sheet aside to free her leg from its confines, and hitched her knee up over his hip.

It was bright and hot, the contrast too high as sunlight poured in through the wide, industrial windows of the downtown loft. Sara had stopped questioning where these criminals got their gorgeous Manhattan homes.

She looked up, meeting Matthew's eyes; they were the only dark thing in the room, full of lust and something else she couldn't quite place, and didn't care to. It hadn't taken much for her to pick up that he was dangerous. That if she wanted to stop, if she wanted out of the bed, that _no_ was no longer an option. That he could crush her windpipe as easily as he held her down.

But she didn't want to stop. This is what she wanted. She wanted someone to hold her down, to claim her with his grip on her body. After months of Neal, who was beautiful and passive, submissive and pliable, she _needed_ this.

Matthew pushed all his weight onto her arms when he came. He pulled out and rolled over next to her. She still hadn't come, but she imagined that he didn't care. Means to an end and all of that, but her cunt still clenched, yearning for release.

Sara reached down and completely exposed to him, she slid her hand between her legs. It didn't take long, only a few moments of her fingers against her clit, and she came, gasping and arching her back. When she pulled her hand away, her fingers were smeared with blood. How hard had he fucked her?

"Do you make a habit of this?" she asked, once she'd caught her breath. "Sleeping with Neal's cast offs? I don't think you were nearly as interested until you found that I'd dated him."

Matthew smiled. It looked like a smirk, but she felt like that was the only way he knew how to smile. "It's happened. We have similar tastes in women."

"Is that why you don't get along?"

"Don't get a long," Matthew muttered, amused, like it was a joke. That their rivalry could be cooked down to simply not getting along. That they just needed to learn how to share their toys. "It's one of the reasons."

Sara laughed. "And you don't mind having his sloppy seconds?"

He touched her jaw, his fingers surprisingly gentle, and he said, "You are anything but sloppy. Now, there has to be something better to talk about."

She rolled onto her side and sat up on her elbow, propping her head up with her hand. "Yes," she said, her voice even. "There has to be something better."

Matthew's hand slid from her chin and down to her throat. He pressed, but not enough to cut off her air.

Sara smiled. She wasn't afraid of danger.


End file.
